This invention relates to an automatic dispensing system for cylindrical containers and the like in which the containers are retrieved from a vertical presentment position.
Conventionally, dispensers for cylindrical containers are complicated, often involving various mechanical and electro-mechanical means for presenting individual containers to be retrieved from the dispenser. Such devices are expensive, unwieldy, and often are unreliable in performance due to the large number of moving parts cooperating so as to present each container in a vertical position for retrieval. Further, such devices are incapable of handling large numbers of containers without materially complicating the machinery for container handling and storage.
With the burgeoning soft drink and liquid container industries, it has become increasingly important to provide an efficient, reliable and inexpensive dispensing system, which eliminates many of the problems encountered in the prior art. Simplicity in operation, ease in manufacture, and inexpensive materials are all desirable in an automatic container dispenser system.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved automatic dispenser system for cylindrical containers and the like.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a dispenser which is inexpensive to manufacture, efficient in use, and simple to maintain.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an automatic dispenser which eliminates the use of moving parts and interconnected mechanical and electromechanical elements in the functioning of the automatic presentation of individual containers for retrieval.
Another object of this invention is to provide such an automatic dispenser which is capable of expanding to handle large numbers of containers without materially altering or changing the basic arrangement of the dispenser.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such an automatic dispenser system which is made of relatively maintenance free and durable materials, which will not be impaired if any of the liquid held in the containers leaks on the dispenser.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.